Oni No Sakura
by I Have No Happiness
Summary: Sakura is being Called Weak and Annoying, she's been called that her entire life. But, what if one day, she had enough power to prove that she wasn't weak anymore?


Rokubi No Sakura

Oni No Sakura

Summery-Being called weak and annoying, gifted with the kekki genkai: The denkougan and the demon: Rokubi No Ryuu. What is Sakura going to do with her new powers?

Key-

"SPEECH"

'THOUGHTS'

_FLASHBACK/DREAM_

"**DEMON SPEECH"**

'**DEMON THOUGHTS'**

JUTSU/KEKKEI GENKAI DESCRIPTIONS

Action

--

It was just another day in the Village of Leafs. But this was bad enough to make one girl feel well…awful.

"TEME! DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT SAKURA!" "Hn. Well it's true anyway. All Sakura is A deadweight, weak and annoying." "Well I wouldn't be saying that about Sakura" "why?" "because she's right behind you" "what" Sasuke turned around to see a very sad Sakura. "Why. Why Sasuke-Kun? You always call me weak and you know I like you but all you do smash my heart to pieces. Well if you don't want me to be on your team then fine. I'll be leaving. Goodbye." Sakura turned around and began walking away. "Sakura-Chan, don't leave the team." "Sorry Naruto. Goodbye."

She turned on her heel and walked away. 'I will show you Sasuke. I am more powerful than you think, just wait.' But she couldn't hold back her tears of hurt and began running. Running till she couldn't run anymore. So she stopped at one training ground and sat down in front of a post, soon began crying. 'Why? Why can't he see? I am not weak!' she began sobbing. "S-Sakura?" "o-oh hinata i-it's you." "w-what's w-wrong?" "I sniff I was hurt b-by sniff sasuke again." "Again!" Sakura began sobbing again. "Sakura I'm your best friend and I know very well you are powerful both strength and mind and you know that." "Yes hinata. Thank you."

"How about you and me can train till later?" "Sure hinata and thanks again" Sakura stood up and there training began. 10 sit ups, 20 push ups, 3 laps around town, 19 jumping jacks and stretches. "Damn I never worked pant so hard pant before how are pant you use to pant this?" "I do this everyday" "you pant do?" "Yep how about we do this every weekend?" "Sure see you Saturday?" "Yeah see you" "bye hina" "bye saku" Sakura began walking home. 'sure I going to train until I gain a body but I still feel sad from what sasuke said' she saw her house, opened and closed her door, walked to her room and fell asleep, forgetting to take off her dirty clothes.

_DREAMSCAPE-Sakura awoke in a wet sewer-like place. "Ugh...w-where am I?" Sakura stood up and began walking, wondering where she is. 'I never seen a place like this before' walking around looking around her. While walking she heard something "__**Child**__" "what was that?!"__** "Child, follow my voice**__" Sakura did as she was told, following the voice to a very large room. "w-what is this?" Sakura saw a very, VERY large cage locked with the kanji sign of 'kage' "w-what is all of this?" "__**Child, come closer.**__" Sakura did as she was told. "__**Child, what is your name?**__" "Sakura. Sorry for asking but who are you?" _

"_**I am Rokubi No Ryuu, Princess of the demons**__.__** You could call me either Rokubi or Ritsuko my birth name.**__" "I apologize for my attitude. Ritsuko-Sama" __**'the girl knows her elders' **__"__**Child I have seen you through your mind. I believe you have been hurt by the uchiha boy.**__" Sakura nodded.__"__**Do you want to show him your true power?**__" "What power? I have very little strength?" "__**hahaha! Child you amuse me! What if I train you on your time of break? You have a year off to prepare for the Konoha 11 test, am I correct?**__" "Yes I do. It would be an honor to be thought by you, Ritsuko-Sama" she said as she bowed to the demon. __**'This girl might be fun to train'**__-DREAMSCAPE END_

The Next Day

Sakura woke up the next morning. 'God maybe I can be a good kunoichi' "**Good morning little one.**" 'Good morning Ritsuko-sama. Do we begin to train now or after breakfast' **"I believe you should feast on something other than fruits and veggies, little one."** 'What do you mean'** "look at you! You are too skinny! Never in the millions of years I've been alive have I seen a girl as skinny as you!" **'I'm skinny so I can get attention of Sasuke.'** "Well while I was watching as I said before. I believe the uchiha boy does not like skinny girls but strong girls."** 'strong?' **"Yes. Now eat and get dressed we are going to get you new clothes and weapons**." 'Hai Ritsuko-Sama'

Sakura took a shower, dressed in her normal attire and ate a good breakfast. 'I have never eaten so much meat before' **"well get use to it not only are you going to get train by me you have to let that hinata girl train by herself but ya' got to root her!" **'hai!' Sakura stood up and left her house running toward the training grounds.

The training grounds

Hinata was training as usual when she sense someone's chakra. "Sakura?" "hey hinata. I can't train with you anymore." "why?" "Well yesterday I was walking home and saw a kunoichi being chased by some drunktards." "Gasp" "yeah, anyway I fought them off and she told me she would thank me by training me for the test." "But that's a whole year!" "I know I'll be going out of town with her I hope lady tsunadae will let me go." "Don't worry Sakura. But I'll be cheering you on!" "Thanks. I'll cheer you on as well. got to go get ready." "Ok bye Sakura" "bye" Sakura walked off to Tsunadae's office with hope.

Hokage Building (Tsunadae's office)

"Kakashi why isn't Sakura with you? Isn't she going on the mission?" "Well we thought about it and as a team we believe Sakura is a little weak to go on the mission" "ugh. Very well-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Come in" Sakura entered the room. "ah Sakura what is it." "I wanted to ask you something, lady tsunadae" "yes what is it" "I have been given the chance to train under a very skilled kunoichi. She has told me if I wanted to I could go with her and train for the year break." "And who is this kunoichi?" "Um…be right back" Sakura ran out the room. 'Ritsuko-Sama what do I do?'** "Summon me"** "what?! But I don't know how to?"

"**all you have to do is sign that wall over there with your blood, then absorb it with your chakra so it can appear on the scroll I have**" 'alright' Sakura bit her finger and wrote her name on the wall in blood. She absorbed the blood with chakra. '**Good now concentrate on how I look: black-purple, scales, dragon. **'hai' Sakura focus and hit the floor summoning the ryuu in a good form. "**AHHhhh much better"** "um Ritsuko-sama how can I show you to tsunadae." "**Easy little one all I have to do is turn to my human shape.**" Ritsuko summoned chakra and turned into her human form. "Now let us go to the others eh, Little one?" "Sure" Sakura and Ritsuko walked to the door.

"here I'll give you another name to call me since Tsunadae will be suspicious. My new name is Reika" "Hai" Sakura and 'Reika' entered the room "Everyone this is my new sensei, Reika." A beautiful woman with black hair with purple highlights, peach toned skin, one eye color black and another purple, and was tall for a young kunoichi. She was wearing a black kimoto with purple lotus flowers on the side going right way up. The dress stopped above the knees and was wear black and purple heels. "Hello everyone" one thing went through the mind of the males in the room 'DAMN SHE'S FINE!' "Hello Reika. Do you have a last name?" "yes it's Kurotani" "Kurotani? I've never heard of that name before?"

"it is because my family resigns in the Getso Village in the land of Aonuma." "I see."

Sasuke spoke up. "Why would anyone want to train Sakura?" "Because chicken-ass boy, unlike you, Sakura is unknown to many so no one will expect her to be very strong" 'Chicken-ass boy?' Sasuke thought. Tsunadae spoke "very well since you wield the Hiatai of the crescent moon you are allowed. Sakura?" "yes Lady Tsunadae?" "come back in one piece." "Hai" "very well when are you leaving?" "The day after tomorrow" "WHAT?!" "What's wrong naruto" "Sakura-Chan we wouldn't spend much time with you"

"well sorry naruto but if we can have all if konoha 11 at a restaurant tomorrow for my good-bye party. Alright?" "SURE!" "good" Reika spoke "well we must prepare let us leave Sakura." "Hai. Bye guys see you soon" soon they body flickered out of the room. "I going to miss her" "me too Baa-Chan"

The next day

Sakura and Ritsuko were walking around the village. "So Ritsuko-Sama what are we going to do?" "Well Sakura first we are going to get new weapons and a new outfit for the good-bye party. The rest I'll think about." "alright let's go" in a few hours they reached the weapon shop. "You first little one" "thank you Ritsuko" they entered the store. "hi tenten!" "hey Sakura, who's this?" "oh that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Tell everything to all the girls, alright?" "sure" "this is Reika a kunoichi who promised to train me for the test. We'll be going out of the village of the year." "oh I'm

gonna miss ya'" "me too" "so ya'll lookin' for some new weapons?" the two nodded.

"Good we got new weapons over there and new gear too go check it out" "thanks" the two walked more farther into the store. Sakura was looking at the new weapons while 'reika' was looking at the outfits. 'Wow all these weapons are cool' thought Sakura. Reika was looking at the outfits 'hmm maybe if I get something that is a different color other than pink. Bleech!' Reika picked some outfits while Sakura picked Kunais, Shurikens, and swords when she noticed two weapons. 'Hmm Senabon Needles and tiger claws. Since the tiger claws are smaller than others I guess there for Kunoichis. I'll get it' she grabbed the weapons and walked to Ritsuko.

"hey Ritsuko look what I found" Ritsuko turned around "My, My you sure have a lot weapons" "we might need them" "good idea. Look at what I found" Ritsuko showed Sakura black long ninja pants with red droplets that looked like blood, a long sleeve black v-neck shirt that had the droplets in a circle and wavy pattern, a fishnet shirt, and high heels like lady tsunadae's. "do you like them, young one?" "there beautiful" "good." The duo went to the regester to pay for the items. "alright that's 332 Ryu" "what?!" "Don't worry little one I got it covered." Ritsuko took out 400 Ryu and paid for the items. "Have a nice day Sakura." "You too tenten" they body flickered out of the store.

Sakura's home

"Well little one for our first exercise we will practice meditation. Since you become angry sometimes you must calm your mind and relax. Think good, sweet thoughts" "Hai _Sensei_" Ritsuko chuckled. "Alright. Begin" Sakura went into a position and began meditating. **(A/N: try seeing her in the meditation stance like Aang from avatar without the glowing.) **

_DREAMSCAPE- Sakura was walking calmly around a small Sakura trees field with many flowers around her. She noticed a mirror not to far away and ran towards it. She stopped in front It, Surprised. Her reflection was her fighting other ninja. She saw her reflection self do some sort of jutsu that had a chakra ball on balancing on her right hand. "__RASENGAN__" on her left was a ball of electricity with the sound of a thousand birds. "__RAIKIRI__" the two attacks hit enemies a multitude of times. Her finally attack was a special one. "__DENKOUGAN"__ her eyes became red-black and she began generating Lightning with her hand. "CHA!" the lightning flashed hitting multiple enemies. Sakura was amazed of what she saw. –DREAMSCAPE END_

Sakura opened her eyes. "So young one what do you think?" "amazing! I saw myself do amazing jutsus and I-I-I think I have a bloodline." "I know it's called the DENKOUGAN, little one. A special technique only main family members of the Gesshoku Clan have." "Gesshoku? That was my old name before I had to change it." "why would you change it?" "my father was kidnapped by people who wanted the gesshoku family back when I was living in the Kage village in Aonuma." "I see. This is a reason we shall train. To become powerful." "Hai Sensei"

The last day in the leaf (8.00 p.m.)

Sakura and Ritsuko were walking to a small quaint restaurant. Ritsuko wearing a Chinese style white dress. Sakura was wearing a black Chinese style dress with a Crescent moon necklace. Both were wearing black high heels. "Get ready to say goodbye, young one" "hai" entered to restaurant then…

"SURPRISE!" "OMG you guys! You scared me to death!" Ino spoke "so this is the kunoichi whose going with you right?" "Yes and you are?" "I'M INO! One of Sakura's friends!" Sakura spoke "WHO GIVES LET'S START THE PARTY!!" and soon the party began. Lot's of talking, dancing, walking around and making-out(Mostly Neji and TenTen).

After a few hours everyone waited to speak. Naruto Spoke "Sakura-Chan you know your like a sister to me right?" "Yeah" "well we just got one thing to say…" "WE'LL MISS YOU!" "Damn guys I'm leaving for 1 year not 10!" "Yeah but it's boring without Konoha's cherry blossom!" "Thanks guys" "Um Sakura" "Yes Sasuke?"

"I um want to give you something" "hm?" everyone even the sensei's were listening.

"Close your eyes" "alright" She closed her eyes. Sasuke went behind her, took out a necklace placed it on her neck. Everyone Gasped. "Now open them" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the necklace to see the Uchiha crest on it "Sasuke." Sasuke whispered in her ear "I've always liked you Sakura and always will." He wasn't joking she could tell. "r-really?" "yes" everyone wondering what's going. Naruto knew so… "Oh for the love of!" naruto nudged sasuke a little making the couple kiss. "Thank you!" there was wolf whistles and chants. Ino and lee were going nuts.

Everyone was happy for the couple. After the kissing sasuke whispered in her ear "your mine now" then they hugged. Everyone aww'ed. "alright, alright I got to hit the hay! Everyone make sure your there at 7 a.m. sharp because we leave at 7.30!" "You bet!" "bye!" "bye Sakura" Sasuke gave her a small kiss on the check and whispered "promise me a date when you get back?" "Promise." "Bye guys!" "Bye Sakura! We'll miss you!" "Same here!" Sakura soon left the restaurant.

Sakura's house

Sakura and Ritsuko were preparing for the trip. "little one" "yes?" "looks like you don't have to impress the boy. But we still must train" "I know" "let's sleep" "goodnight Ritsuko" "goodnight young one"

_DREAMSCAPE/FLASHBACK-little 5 year old Sakura was walking with her sister in a big park when they have heard something. "Imouto stay here" "hai" Sakura's sister ran off trying to find the noise. Sakura stayed there until she heard a loud scream. She knew it was her sister's voice so she ran towards it but stopped, frozen. She saw her own sister being killed with her own eyes by men with a black cloak and red clouds YOU! You Killed Her! You__** DAMN BASTARDS!"**__ the ninjas were trying to runaway but failed and were killed.-DREAMSCAPE/FLASHBACK END_

Sakura woke up, sweating like hell. "there, there little one" Ritsuko hugged Sakura trying to make her relax. "take a shower and relax we've got an hour." "h-hai" Sakura walked into her bathroom, took a short shower and looked at herself in the mirror. 'did I grow?' she saw that her breast grew one size more, and she was taller. She stepped into her room "So young one like the changes?" "there great" "gotcha' a new bra just in case" "thanks"

One hour later (Leaf Village Gates)

Everyone was waiting for Sakura. "guys I'm here" they turned around and… "OMG!!" "what?" Sasuke fainted due to a nosebleed but then woke up "damn girl do you look yourself in the mirror?" "Aw I look great don't I?" "Hell Yeah!" Sasuke started groping her little by little "DAMN YOU ERO-SASUKE-KUN!" "I am not a pervert" "then Don't grope me!"

Jiraya whispered in kakashi's ear "I can't wait till there older" Ritsuko walked to them "well hurry up! Come on!" "Alright" "Bye guys!" "Bye Sakura" Sasuke gave a sweet kiss on the lips. "Bye Sakura-Chan" "Bye Sasuke-Kun" Sakura started walking away, waving to all of them.

One thing was going though Sakura's mind. 'When they see me they will be sorry'

1 Year Later…

Sakura and Ritsuko were returning to the leaf. Sakura knew many styles of jutsus she has also grown a bit since she was now 14. Her hair grew past her butt and was tied with a black and red ribbon. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that showed most of her cleavage and it had a purple dragon with a crescent moon on It's head design circling around the shirt. She was wearing a fishnet top under the shirt that showed her cleavage. She was also wearing a mini skirt with a purple and white flames on the sides. She had on black high heel boots that stopped above the knee.

She was wearing an amulet that had a black moon and a small yin yang symbol. Her eyes has changed since she has mended with the ryuu but was still able to summon it.

_Flashback-"Ritsuko, Are saying if I mend with you I will be powerful." "__**Yes. You will have pain from the tails, ears growing and new eyes but you will be a Hanyou."**__ "alright will I be able to speak to you anyway?" "yes" –Flashback End_

Her eyes were almond shaped with a gold slit. She hid her six tails and ears with a henge. She was now the Princess of the demons and had one objective: Kill the ninjas she now knew as the akatsuki. She will have her revenge for her sister's death.

She was now walking towards the gate and saw all of konoha 11 there. "SAKURA!!" with her new vision she found Sasuke quickly and ran towards him "SASUKE-KUN!!" Sasuke scooped her up in his arms, spinning her around and gave her a very passionate kiss. "OI TEME LET ME HUG HER SHE'S MY SISTER!!" "NO WAY DOBE!!"

"guys enough. Now…hug me" the males did what they were told. "Man Sakura we missed you. Teme wouldn't come out of his emo corner until I told him you were coming today." "DOBE STFU!" "make me!" "guys, GUYS, GUYS!...Shut up." "sorry" "now I got to say good bye to Reika"

"so well always stay in touch?" "yes" "good. See you" "bye"

POOF

"Ahhh I can't wait till the test." Tsunadae spoke "well the test begins in 2 days so get comfy because it's going to be hard." "Hai tsunadae-shisou" "Good now what's with the hiatai?" "Hm? Oh! This… well on my journey I actually went kage village to train and the getsu village." "wow those are really far away" "I know but it was so worth it. Not only did I know new jutsus but my chakra grew ten-fold!" "WHAT?!" "you'll see in the exam." "now I got to rest see ya in the morning" "welcome back Sakura!" "thanks"

Two Days Later

'Today's the day I show everyone my true form and surprise naruto he ain't the only vessel in this Freakin' village! **YEAH!**

Test arena

The Godaime spoke up "welcome konoha 11 to this great exam. This exam is to test the ability you have learned and see who is powerful.only one Kunoichi and one shinobi will be facing off in the last test and winner is pronounced the most powerful of the village. Sasuke thought 'I am so going to win' Sakura thought 'get ready to get your ass kicked uchiha' "alright announce the first match!"

HYUUGA HINATA V. HYUUGA NEJI

Hinata thought 'Say goodbye to your heart neji' **"ehehehehehahahaha we shall torture him eh hina?" **'yes hachibi' "alright positions you two…" every elder of the leaf wanted to see the matches even Hiashi. 'My daughter better not fail' "BEGIN!" suddenly hinata disappeared. 'Hmm she uses speed. Too bad hinata-sama' "BYAKUGAN". But there was a problem, he couldn't see hinata around. 'What I can't see her!' "hey neji" neji looked behind him and "you lose" hinata's whole hand was in his chest. "This is what you get for embarrassing me for years" she slowly pulled it out making everyone green except naruto and Sakura.

'so she also wields a demon and not just any demon, the queen of demons, Hachibi No Kitsune.' "that's my hinata-chan" "d-dobe your praising her?!" "Of course I thought her how to move that quickly and to hurt that way" 'no wonder, after all he is hinata's mate.' Sakura thought.

Neji began to cough up blood. "h-how? Hinata-sama?" "training neji. Just training. Until I went mad." Neji fainted due to blood loss. "Shousha Hyuuga Hinata." Everyone but Sakura and Naruto were thinking one thing. 'this isn't hinata!' Hiashi spoke "Daughter who has taught you to move at that speed?" all hinata did was point to naruto and say "My_ Mate" _ "what?! The demon brat?!" "he's not a full demon just half. So am I father. The kyuubi had a mate and not just any, but the queen of the demons, Hachibi No Kitsune"**(A/N: This is totally fake! I just thought since hinata and naruto become a couple I made a couple for the kyuubi.) **

'Bingo' Sakura thought.

"W-what?!" "Don't you remember when I was born when mother held me while you were on a mission. Well she asked Kushina, naruto's mother to place the soul of the Hachibi No Kitsune, Kyuubi No Kitsune's mate into me." Everyone was jaw-dropped even neji who gained conscious. "Do you got to tell the world?!" "shut it naru!" "damn!" "Anyway since my umbilical cord was freshly cut she placed it's soul in me. And on my 13 birthday I became a hanyou." She relesed the genjutsu on both her and naruto.

DESCRIPTION

Naruto Uzumaki, Age: 14, Kekkei Genkai: AKAIROME NO KYUUBI,**(A/N: like I said this is totally fake!) **Parents:??, Body: given yellow-red fox ears and nine yellow-red fox tails, Blade-like nails and fangs, red eyes with a slit. Violent when angry

Hinata Hyuuga, Age: 14, Kekki Genkai: BYAKUGAN, Parents: Hyuuga Hiashi, Body: Given lilac-white fox ears and eight lilac-white fox tails, blade-like nails and fangs, eyes with a slit, red. Mildly violent when angry

"see?" "my-my daughter…" "You had the second most powerful demon in your own family but you have the guts to kick me out of my own clan!" "h-hinata" "well Guess what? When I get revenge I will destroy the main hyuugas** hehehe"** "**HINATA THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

"Sorry naruto-kun." "**Come here hinata" "**alright" hinata went back to the top. Next to naruto. "proctor continue" the proctor nodded. "Next match…"

UCHIHA SASUKE V. YAMANAKA INO

"WHAT?! I'M FIGHTING SASUKE-KUN?! NO WAY! PROCTOR I RESIGN!" Shikamaru was surprised. "What?!, ino why?" "hello?! I going to get my self killed if I fight sasuke!" "Very well coughs since of the forfeit Sasuke Uchiha will proceed"

**(A/N: I JUST GONNA SKIP EVERYONE'S FIGHT BUT SAKURA'S)**

"alright this is the final fight"

ROCK LEE V. GESSHOKU SAKURA KUROI

'What?, Sakura changed her name?'-Ino

'So Sakura's fight is lee. I bet she's gonna lose'-Sasuke

'please Sakura-nee don't lose'-Naruto

'Both you and me trained Sakura-chan don't lose'-Hinata

"I am very sorry Sakura but I must defeat you" he was in his usual position. "You think I'll lose" her stance was different.

DESCRIPTION

Sakura legs were bent into a right angle, right leg in front, left behind. Arms bended,

positioned away from the body. right arm extened more that left , below her breast. Nails Stretching. One thing was different her eyes were closed.

"Sakura-San why is your eyes closed?" "you'll see"

"BEGIN"

Lee ran fast to Sakura but… "what?" She caught the kick. "lee I don't care how much energy it has, open the first gate." "WHAT?!" kakashi yelled from the stands "Sakura that's crazy!"

"JUST DO IT LEE!" "A-As y-you wish…. Gate Open!" massive amounts of energy and heat surrounded Lee but he had control. 'good' **"let's kill the poor idiot"**

"DENKOUGAN!" her eyes open to reveal a red-gold eyes with a purple slit. Kurenai was surprised. "No" "what is it Kurenai?" "kakashi I relieze why her name Is gesshoku." Sasuke asked. "why?" "b-because the gesshokus are Kekkei Genkai copiers and they kill until the enemie is dead." Everyone's eyes widen. "Lee I won't kill you so you can see me beat the rest. I just paralyze you for a week" she place her hand together, gain a black energy in her hands then separating them creating lighting.

"Goodnight lee" Sakura blasted lee with a powerful lightning blast, shocking him. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" he hit the floor with a thud. "LEE!"

"Shousha, Gesshoku Sakura" Sakura was happy she won. But… "ughhh"

"Sakura!" she fainted. Sasuke caught her. Naruto and hinata went to the field and placed there hands on Sakura's stomach. Healing her. She slowly awoke. "hey Sakura-Chan how you feeling?" "Ughhh…Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke-kun" "Sakura!" "ok, ok"

She stood up and suddenly Gai ran to her "YOU! WHAT WAS THAT JUTSU YOU USED!" "it wasn't a jutsu" "YES IT IS" she picked up gai and lifting him up, showing off her new strength "Read My Lips: IT. WAS. NOT. A. JUTSU!" "Ok! Ok! Ok! Just put me down please?!" she dropped him, turned and went to the top. Waiting for the new anncements

everyone thought 'what the fuck was that?'

--

**A/N: SO FAR SO GOOD IF YOU THINK IT NEEDS IMPROVEMENTS LEAVE A NOTE. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY. PLEASE DON'T FLAME! I GET SAD WHEN I'M FLAMED!**

**ARRIVEDERCI!!**

**;) X) X0**


End file.
